


Drunk And In Love

by psykhe



Series: Ideas To Destroy Yourself [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Beating, Friendship/Love, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 01:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6932665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psykhe/pseuds/psykhe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa keeps coming back home with bruises and Iwaizumi does his best to help him cope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk And In Love

**Author's Note:**

> There will eventually be a work of Oikawa's point of view. Hopefully it will help make more sense for folks who might be confused. Idek.

“Where did you get that?”

 

Iwaizumi narrowed his eyes and lifted more of Oikawa’s shirt. There was a blooming bruise on his ribs, and Iwaizumi was all but pleased upon seeing it. The taller male looked down, furrowing his brows as if he had no recollection as to what happened. Grey eyes watched as his boyfriend’s finger went to gently prod at the area, wincing and letting an audible hiss.

 

“Fuck,” he swore, “I bet it’s 'cause of that stupid cat and owl. They tackled me into the pole.”

 

Iwaizumi raised a brow, urging the brunet to continue.

 

Oikawa released a sigh, using the couch and the other’s shoulder to seat himself up and off of Iwaizumi’s lap, his shirt falling back down again. “I was at the gym practicing my serves until they came ‘cause they wanted me to set for them,” he shook his head, seeming to make the decision to never help out those buffoons again, “and when I was picking up the ball that rolled back near the net, they tackled me and ta-da.” He let out a noise of frustration. “Why am I even friends with those two,” he then muttered.

 

“Because they’re just as idiotic as you,” replied Iwaizumi almost immediately.

 

“Rude!”

 

* * *

  

Iwaizumi noticed more and more bruises and cuts on his boyfriend’s body. After a couple times more of asking, it seemed like the so-called ‘cat and owl’ that attended Oikawa’s university were a pain in the ass. He had only met them a couple of times at parties or whenever they were over, but it seemed like they were trouble, and brought Oikawa along to participate with their shenanigans.

 

It wasn’t like he could do anything about it though, Oikawa was a grown man (even though he acted more often than not as a child). Even after Iwaizumi had expressed his concern and displeasure, Oikawa brushed it off as nothing.

 

“Aw Iwa-chan, you’re so cute when you worry,” he’d laugh out, causing Iwaizumi to punch him in the arm.

 

“Shut up Trashykawa!” He’d retort, flustered, before adding a quiet, “I care about your wellbeing, idiot.”

 

Then it would be Oikawa’s turn to blush, a small smile replacing his exaggerated grin. And then they’d whisper their “I love you” ’s to each other, both being too embarrassed to say it too loud.

 

* * *

 

 

He didn’t know what overcame him when he sees Daishou kissing Oikawa at a party. He didn’t know his voice could contain so much malice as he told the snake to fuck off, then proceeded in dragging his boyfriend out of the house and back home, ignoring the pleas to slow down and that he was gripping onto his wrist too tightly. Iwaizumi would have none of it until they got back to their apartment, Oikawa closing and locking the door behind him.

 

“What the absolute _fuck_ Oikawa?!”

 

The brunet had fat tears streaming down his face as he furiously rubbed at his wrist, trying to get some blood pressure flowing again. He made no move to make eye contact with the shorter male, nor an attempt to respond.

 

Iwaizumi slammed his hand against the door to the side of Oikawa’s head causing the latter to jump in surprise. Brown orbs flickered to Iwaizumi’s face, then to the empty bottle on the counter. He didn’t notice the stench of whiskey that hung around the other until now, having himself been doused in alcohol from the party.

 

“Iwa-chan, you’ve been drinking…”

 

“Don’t you fucking change the subject!”

 

The black haired male saw red, his free hand gripping at the collar of Oikawa’s shirt. He didn’t notice the tears fall faster, he didn’t notice the other’s lips quivering as he struggled to get an answer out.

 

“Iw-Iwa-chan, please calm-“

 

“Don’t you dare tell me to calm down when I see my fucking _boyfriend_ kissing another man!” He was absolutely seething, manoeuvring around so that he’d turn with Oikawa in tow, throwing him to the ground.

 

The setter was sobbing now, curling up as Iwaizumi’s foot connected with his ribcage. He was gasping for air as it happened again and again, until Iwaizumi seemingly had enough, picking him back up before throwing him on the floor once more. The brunet’s vision grew hazy as the mix of alcohol and pain consumed him, though the strikes seemed to snap him out every so often.

 

“Pl-please,” he begged when Iwaizumi lifted him from the ground a second time, no-no more.”

 

Iwaizumi let go, Oikawa instantly collapsing onto the floor. “Be glad that I love you,” he spat, “or I wouldn’t have ended it there, you cheating piece of trash.” With that he turned around, walking to their bedroom, leaving Oikawa in the hallway weeping.

 

* * *

 

 

“When did you get back from the party?”

 

Oikawa simply groaned, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he watched Iwaizumi place a glass of water on the coffee table. Slowly, the brunet sat up, hissing and grabbing his head in what he could only assume was a hangover.

 

“Thanks,” he murmured, taking the water and downing it with slight difficulty. Only then did Iwaizumi notice something.

 

“Your eyes,” he placed a hand on his boyfriend’s cheek, not missing the flinch Oikawa gave but deciding there were more important things, “they’re puffy. You’ve been crying.” It was a statement; it left no room for argument from the other.

 

“How observant, Iwa-chan,” the brunet muttered, head turning to avert his gaze.

 

“Oikawa,” he said sternly, bringing the hand to the other’s chin so that he could make Oikawa face him. “What happened?”

 

“Nothing,” he pouted, brown eyes still not meeting his gaze.

 

“Tooru.”

 

At the use of his name, Oikawa visibly perked up and looked at the spiky haired male.

 

“Tell me.”

 

“Fine,” he huffed, admitting defeat, looking at the glass in his hands. “I failed,” he confessed, “I bombed one of my midterm exams.”

 

Had it been anyone else, Iwaizumi would not have believed that to be a reason to be so depressed. But this was Oikawa. He knew his boyfriend rarely got sleep, always immersing himself in his studies and taking very few personal days off to himself, no matter how many times Iwaizumi would holler at him to come to bed and to stop overworking himself. Ever since they became friends, he knew that of the brunet. Saying that all would be fine would only further aggravate him, so he stayed silent, awaiting the other to continue.

 

“I failed it, Iwa-chan. So I got stupid drunk at the party and ended up fighting with Tetsu-chan and Kou-chan over something stupid and now I’m sure they hate me!”

 

He couldn’t help himself when some of the salty liquid fell from Oikawa’s eyes. He hugged the brunet, rubbing his back soothingly as the other let more tears fall. “I’m sure they don’t hate you,” he whispered as Oikawa dug his fingers into his shirt..

 

“They do, Hajime!” He sobbed, “I even punched Tetsu-chan because he was being a jerk and-and..!”

 

“Shh, Tooru, it’ll be okay. I’m sure he knows you didn’t mean it.”

 

Iwaizumi continued to hold Oikawa until the crying stopped. He pulled away, brushing the last of the tears away with his thumb.

 

“Tooru, I love you.”

 

“Me too, Iwa-chan. Me too, more than anything in the world.”

**Author's Note:**

> 1 ) Destroy the one you love.


End file.
